Love Lust
by SpocksFinnick
Summary: There's a new werewolf in Beacon Hills, this one, Stiles adopted sister. She is in desperate need of a new pack and will do anything to avenge the massacre of her old one. Might be rated M for later DerekxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST EVER TEEN WOLF STORY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I'LL BE UPDATING EVERY WEEK SO PLEASE REVEIW WITH SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS AND ANYTHING ElSE YOU WANT TO TELL ME. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!_**

* * *

_Blood_. Everything is covered in blood. Some of its mine, but most of it is my pack's. I fall to my knees letting the red liquid soak into my crystal white leggings. Matt, the Alpha, my alpha, lies in the middle of thirteen or so werewolves. His head has been severed and sits about a meter away from the rest of his body. I don't even know what happened, the only thing I remember is Matt telling me to run. Then I blacked out. I know two things for certain though, one: My whole pack was just killed by a Hunter clan, and Two: I'm now an Omega. _I have to leave. I have to go. I have to run._

My car, a black Bugatti Veyron, skids over the slick road as I drive away from the scene. I hit the accelerator and get up to about 150 before the first teardrop rolls down my cheek and drops to the floor. I wipe my eyes frantically trying to stay calm. It doesn't work to well. Finally I brake and swerve to the side of the road, narrowly missing a pine tree. I break down. I cry and cry and cry, not wanting to think what will happen next. All I know is I have to get home.

After what seems like hours and hours I manage to wipe the last tear away. Slowly I drive off.

* * *

POV CHANGE (The day before)

"Stiles! Are you going to call your sister? You said you would last week but you didn't… Is something going on with you two?"

"Um, ah, no dad. I've just been a little busy… you know, school and stuff."

"Hmf, right… school and stuff." My dad nods thoughtfully for a moment.

"Alright, I'm going to work. You go to school and _call your sister" _I hold up my phone showing him her number.

"Doing it."

_Ring ring, Ring ring, Ring ring, Ring ring._

"Hey this is Avery, I can't answer the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

_Beep_

"Um, hi Avery, it's Stiles…um, just calling to see if you were ok, we haven't seen you in a while now, like two years actually and I haven't called in over a month. So… yeah just get back to me. Bye."

POV CHANGE

* * *

I rip my bloodied leggings off, tearing the seams as I do so. I'm back at the house my pack share… _shared_. My house now, since all the pack's gone. Panic-stricken, I rip my blouse and jacket off stuffing it all in the bin in the kitchen. I run into the main bathroom and collapse into the bath turning on the shower head as I do so. Freezing cold water runs down my body, soaking through my underclothes and giving me adrenaline. I hate them, the Hunters. Some of my pack weren't even adults yet. But they slaughtered them all the same. I shut my eyes tightly. I can already feel my werewolf instincts kicking in. The instinct to track down and kill, the instinct to avenge my Alpha. I steadily turn the shower off then step out of the bath. I've been able to control my wolf side for a while now. It comes naturally to people who are born werewolf, like I am.

I lie in my bed, knowing that sleep won't come, not tonight.

"Um, hi Avery, it's Stiles…um, just calling to see if you were ok, we haven't seen you in a while now, like two years actually and I haven't called in over a month. So… yeah just get back to me. Bye."

I jolt awake-I was wrong about going to sleep. I look across at the answering machine then around my room. He's right, I haven't been home in just under two years and, even though I was adopted, we were pretty close. I get a sudden surge of energy; something in my mind tells me I should go there, to Beacon Falls. My instincts are in a mad frenzy. I jump out of bed, clearing the two meters to my wardrobe in another leap. I wrench the wardrobe open and grab the nearest items of clothing stuffing them in a large, black leather duffle bag.

"I guess I'm going to Beacon Hills." I whisper under my breath as I do so. I put on a tight black dress that stops maybe five inches above my knees and some six-inch wedges. I figure if I'm going back to Beacon Hills at least I should do it with some class, plus, this dress hides a few of my tattoos that I 'forgot' to mention to my dad.

I walk out of the house and to my car, but stop halfway. There are about seven cars here left from the pack. I turn to Matt's. Being the Alpha he got the best car- a BMW i8 Spyder Concept. It cost a lot of money, but our pack was pretty rich. I run back inside the house and grab his keys from the kitchen table where he left them yesterday, and then sprint back out. It only takes about an hour to get to Beacon Hills, even quicker since I'm going 145. It's only about 10:00 in the morning, which means that Stiles is at school and dad at work so I let myself in the house with the spare key and wait for one of them.

"Look, are you sure you want it, I mean, two strips isn't very original…"

"Yeah I know, but I still want it alright?"

"Yep, ok fine, as long as it's just on your arm, not on your head or something."

I look up from the kitchen sink where I'm washing potatoes. I can smell something's wrong. The door opens and my brother, Stiles walks in, closely followed by his best friend Scott, who I know quite well. Stiles is still talking to Scott as he walks closer to me.

"Hey Stiles." The girliest scream I have ever heard comes out of him, and he drops his backpack, running behind Scott. I tilt my head slightly and smile at them,

"Hey Sco-" That's when it hits me, the smell, the stench of another werewolf. I round the Kitchen island, stepping closer towards Stiles, Scott and the open door. They, the werewolf, must be close by, their scent is practically choking me. A slight breeze wafts through the open door tousling the two boys hair. That's when I know who it is.

"You're a werewolf?" Scott stutters. Before he can say any more I launch at him, not fulling turning, but letting my eyes gleam and my fangs show.


	2. Chapter 2

HI I'VE DECIDED TO POST A CHAPTER EVERY FOUR DAYS OR SO. PLEASE REVIEW IT REALLY HELPS ME GET MOTIVATED AND ALSO LETS ME KNOW WHAT I'M DOING WRONG/RIGHT. HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!

* * *

"Get away from my brother," I snarl menacingly, my claws lengthening by the second.

"Wait, Avery!" I launch at him again, ripping across his chest with my claws. He cries out in pain and then swipes at me in defense. I easily dodge the slow attack and am about to rip his throat out when I hear the door slam.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I look up, seeing Stiles in front of the door, looking distressed. I steadily retract my claws and fangs, realising what I have just done.

"Avery- you're, you're a werewolf?" I stand there for a few seconds unable to find words, and then I point to Scott who is gingerly touching his wounds, wiping away blood.

"So is he."

I watch as Stiles eases Scott onto one of the couches in the living room. I feel a little guilty about almost ripping out his spleen, but he'll heal.

"Sooo… you know about werewolves?" I ask Stiles awkwardly. He glances at me and I see some irritation.

"Of course I know, my best friend's one, you know, the best friend you almost disemboweled," he says, raising his voice as I nod.

"And how long have you been a werewolf, Scott? Surely not when I was here last. I would've smelled you." He licks his lips slightly showing a pained expression.

"A while ago… when did you, you know… turn?" I look down at the ground and smile.

"I was born like this." Stiles sits down across from me, taking me in with new eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? And for that matter, how didn't I find out?"

"Well, I didn't tell you because I thought you would freak out and, well, I have no idea how you didn't notice… I guess you're thick skinned." I smile uneasily and am returned with a steely look.

"It was pretty easy actually. You see when you are born werewolf you don't actually change until you go through puberty. So the first time I changed I was about 14 or 15, around the time dad started finally letting me go to parties. Every time I had to change, I'd just say I had a party, and then I'd go hangout in the woods until it was over. Simple really. I learnt how to control when I turned when I was about 16, which means I could stop with the excuses. Good timing too, I'm pretty sure dad was starting to get sick of me disappearing overnight."

A few seconds pass then Stiles grins.

"This is awesome! What, I know like… six werewolves now," he says, counting them off on his fingers, "I'm like… Charles Xavier with the X-men, except I don't lead you, or control you or-"

I jump up from my seat and practically sprint the few metres to where he is, falling on my knees before him,

"There are others? Other werewolves?"

"Yeah, there are loads, I mean, there never used to be, but recently the stats have kinda, increased."

As soon as he finishes the sentence, a knock on the door interrupts us. Stiles stand up to open the door and comes back soon afterwards, accompanied by a strong, thin boy about seventeen with sharp cheekbones and a blue scarf. He smells almost as strongly of wolf as Scott does.

"So he's one of the ones Stiles was talking about, right?" I whisper to Scott. Scott nods sharply, his face still showing pain.

"Hey. Woah, Scott, are you ok?" The boy approaches the couch, which Scott and I now occupy but stops midway, sniffing the air a little.

"Woah, something weird is going on in here"

Stiles laughs nervously, swinging his arms back and forth.

"Umm, Isaac, this is my sister, Avery… she… might be a werewolf." His voice gets a little higher at the end of the sentence, making it sound like he doesn't really want to tell. I smile not unkindly at Isaac, noticing how tall he is compared to my brother.

"Hi." A little blush stirs at the younger werewolf's cheeks, making me feel quite good about myself.

"Hey," I reply shifting on the couch as I do so. Isaac strolls over, taking the seat closest to me on the next couch.

"I just came from Derek's, it's a full moon tonight so he's getting all the chains and stuff ready for Erica and Boyd. He wanted me to ask you to be there tonight, you know if things get ugly… like last time." Scott frowns,

"But he has you this time. Why does he want me?" Isaac shrugs, noncommittally. "I can't be there, I got a D in Chemistry and have to do make up classes every-" He sniffs the air scrunching his face in a frown.

"Do you guys smell blood?" he asks, which Stiles returns with a sarcastic glare. I look downwards, damn_. _Last night I had scrubbed and scrubbed, almost taking off a layer of skin. I washed myself for hours trying to get that smell- the smell of my pack's blood- off my body. I know it didn't work, I can still smell it on me. I was just hoping no one else would.

"I don't smell anything…" Scott sniffs the air around him

"Well, I smell Stiles' need to shower," I say in an attempt to stop the conversation from progressing, which earns me a cold look from Stiles.

"Yeah, yeah, that's hilarious. Are you sure-"

"So is Derek the alpha of your pack?" I interject, trying desperately to change the subject. Isaac nods.

"Yeah, he's the alpha of my pack. Not Scott's though… he's an Omega." I raise my eyebrow slightly at the thought of Scott being an Omega, especially since there's a pack in town. It even sounds as though Scott's friends with the alpha.

"Ok fine, tell Derek I'll help. I'll be over as soon as I heal," Scott tells Isaac.

"Yep, will do. See you." Isaac saunters out shutting the door behind him.

"Where does the pack live?" I inquire soon after.

"Umm, it's in a loft on the other side of town. Derek locks the werewolves that haven't controlled their turning in the basement, but last time he almost got overpowered." I nod slowly.

"Shouldn't Derek just be able to howl at them whilst transformed to control them?" I ask, confused.

"Derek hasn't been an alpha for long, Avery," Scott replies, "he hasn't quite mastered the art yet." We talk a little longer, mostly non-important stuff. Thankfully no one asks me why I've come back. I'm not sure I'm ready to tell anyone yet.

"Alright, I think I'm fully healed. I'm going, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Stiles and I both look up as Scott stands, Stiles gives him a lopsided smile.

"Ok, see you, don't die!" Scott rolls his eyes as he walks out the door. I blink a couple of times then jump up.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!"


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS, THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS SO MUCH ALL YOU FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWERS! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY! ANYWAY, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!

* * *

Scott and I enter the loft and are instantly bombarded with a series of snarls and howls. Two fully turned and riled up werewolves are chained to the wall on the left. One of them, the boy, has broken one of the handcuffs that once encased his wrist and is working on the other, whilst the girl- who is considerably smaller then the boy- is currently being chained up by who I assume is Derek. Scott rushes to help him, securing a lethal looking instrument on the girl's head. Before I can do or say anything, the boy (who I assume is named Boyd) breaks free, knocking Scott, who is the closest to him, to the ground. I sprint to Boyd, knocking his other hand away from Derek, who is still working on the girl. I glance at Scott, noticing his lack of movement, but am forced to turn my attention back when Boyd slashes at me, ripping my dress. I snarl and punch him in the face.

"Not a great first impression," I say, knowing that I've pissed him off considerably when he dives at me, both his hands ready to slit my throat. I duck away just in time but feel searing pain cover my back. I've gone too close to the girl and she's managed to place a large gash across my shoulder blades with the claws of the one hand she's freed from her cuffs. I flatten on the ground as she swipes again, avoiding a possible deathblow. I finally commando crawl away from her reach and look around me. Derek is trying with little success to chain Boyd back up and after a few failed attempts; he changes tactics- trying to knock him out. I scramble up, ready to help, then stop, staring at the girl. Judging by the blood that's slowly seeping out of her head wounds the girl has torn off the brutal device that was placed about her head. I look closer and see her bare wrists; she's also managed to get rid of both her handcuffs now. I close my eyes for a split second- _shit._

I leap at her- Erica I remember she's called- and knock her down. We roll a few metres, giving each other a number of scratches. I roll over so I'm on top but she kicks me off, sending me flying about three metres before crashing into the ground. I clamber up but am surprised to find that she's not going after me- instead she heads for Derek who is still wrestling with Boyd. Erica slashes at one of Derek's calves, sinking in to the flesh. He gives a howl and starts to fight both of them at the same time. I have to say I'm impressed. I see Boyd raise his hand, the claws catching in the dim light. I see what he's intending to do- tear Derek's throat out. I bolt towards the tangle of angry werewolves and hit Boyd side on knocking him to the ground. I pounce on him, and then grab his head smashing it against the ground, knocking him out cold. Before I can do anything else I'm knocked to the ground and held there by an arm almost crushing my neck and a mass of weight on my stomach. I groan heavily.

"Who are you?" Derek whispers in my ear roughly. I struggle to get up but find that it's impossible. I hear coughing somewhere to my left, indicating that Scott has finally awoken.

"The girl who just saved your life." I spit at him venomously.

Derek glares at me and almost laughs, looking up at Scott.

"She belong to you?" Derek asks Scott.

"Stiles, actually," Scott mutters. I snarl menacingly,

"I don't belong to anyone, and if anyone says that I'm going to personally slice through every major artery in their body." Derek laughs lightly.

"You probably could too." He lifts his arm, allowing me once again to breath fully. I look around wandering where Erica has gotten to and notice her lying on the floor unconscious. I smile politely.

"Talking about bodies, do you mind getting yours off mine?" I ask. He smiles but doesn't move, irritating me. I strike like a snake, hitting his right arm then twisting his legs so that they both fall to one side of my body then I flip him over so I'm now straddling him. I extend my claws, pressing them against his exposed neck,

"Dead," I whisper seductively. I roll off him easily, standing up as I do so.

"That was_ really_ tacky," Derek smirks, getting up from the floor. He dusts himself off, still smirking.

"Like I couldn't take you anyway, even if we did start the fight with your claws at my neck." I frown in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Derek laughs loudly, walking over to the bodies of Erica and Boyd.

"You heard me. I could easily take you. I'm an alpha if you didn't know." I smile inwardly looking down at the ground, this guy is cocky. Derek drags Boyd over to chain up again and then goes back for Erica.

"I'm pretty sure I could hold my own…" I say flirtatiously. He barely glances at me.

"Are you part of a pack?" he asks suddenly.

I lick my lips. "Ye-no," I say, almost forgetting.

"Ye-no?"

"I meant no!" I snap sharply. I glance at Scott who just raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, I had one. But now I don't."

"What do you mean?" Derek looks impatient and slightly suspicious. I decide to tell them, both of them.

"There kinda… dead." I rub my arm awkwardly,

"Kind of?" Derek inquires.

"They're dead, alright!" I shout, losing my temper. Derek shrugs dropping the whole matter, but Scott picks it up.

"Dead? How did they die? The whole pack? Even the alpha?"

I growl menacingly.

"Yes the whole pack, all fucking thirteen of them. Even our- my alpha. They all got cut up by some… idiots." I softly kick the ground, unaware that I have Scott's and Derek's full attention.

"Those...ugh I don't know! I don't even know who killed them. All I know is I'm going to kill them. All of them." I can feel it, that instinct, that one that's the killing machine.

"Look, I don't know what you've gotten yourself into," Derek interrupts, "but if they took down your entire pack effortlessly, it's not like they're going to let you just waltz in and slit their throats."

"Derek," I start, "you don't know me. I could do it. I could do anything to avenge my pack."

"You couldn't even take me and you know it! Let alone a clan of hunters or whatever they are!" Derek argues. Aggravated, I lurch forward, tackling Derek to the ground. He's an Alpha, I know it's stupid, but I'm just so sick of feeling weak of late.

"Avery!" Scott yells sounding worried. Derek glances at him.

"No! Let her try, we'll see how tough she really is," he laughs.

I think I have Derek pinned when he grabs my wrists and twists them, rolling over so that I'm underneath him, his weight almost crushing me. I snarl and kick him, sending him flying backwards. That's taken him by surprise. When he gets up I notice him favouring his right side, I sniff the air eagerly, and upon smelling blood, know where to hit next. He comes running at me his claws extended to their full length and his eyes glowing like fiery coals. I thrust my arms downwards, showing my claws. Ever since I got the hang of turning I've done that, purely because it makes me feel like Wolverine. He takes a slash at my left side but only manages to knick the shoulder. In response I hit him where he already hurts. His left upper ribs which were recently gashed, obviously from the fight with Erica and Boyd are fully exposed so I punch them twice, making Derek growl with rage. This makes me think of my own wound, the one on my back. Derek slashes my cheek, this time going in deep. I stumble back and hit the wall. Unable to go any further, I try to dodge past Derek but am trapped. In a slight panic I hit Derek again, however this one's weak and he deflects it. While I've tried to hit him I've left my whole middle section open, begging to be ripped apart, and it nearly is. Derek brings both of his claws down making an X from my upper ribs down to my abdomen. I howl in pain, falling to the ground.

"Don't ever think that you can beat an Alpha," Derek says gruffly, "you'll get yourself killed." He scrapes his claws across the back of my neck; leaving four parallel lines bleeding down my back. I hear rather then see him walk away. Scott rushes over looking distressed,

"What the hell Derek? You almost killed her!" He helps me stand whilst I try to keep from crying from all the pain. Derek looks back at us, his eyes and hands back to normal.

"She asked for it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys heres another chapter! Its a bit short but I've been feeling a little sick so I can't really concentrate. Thanks for the lovely reviews that I got, they made my day! **

Scott drags me out of the loft, grimacing at Derek on his way. He deposits me in the front seat of the car then slides over the bonnet to the driver's side. He puts the car in gear then backs out hurriedly.

"Stiles is going to kill me." Scott mutters. I laugh softly but stop when I feel blood dripping down my chin.

"Come on, it's not much further. Look, there's the sign," Scott says, pointing at a large plaque, posted on the side of a brick building.

"You're taking me... to a... vet?" I growl, struggling to string together coherent sentences.

"He's not just a vet," he reassures me; parking in front of the large, glass double doors. I weakly push the car door open, falling to the ground as soon as I don't have support. Scott helps me up and half drags me; half carries me through the front doors, gasping.

"Dr Deaton!" he calls. A dark-skinned man in a white coat hurries in, hearing the urgency in Scott's voice.

"Come quickly," the doctor tells him.

Scott puts me down on the sleek silver table in a back room as I drift in and out of consciousness. My mind starts to grow hazy and I struggle to keep my train of thought.

"I've been in this town… like… 24 hours and I'm… almost… dead." I blink my eyes repeatedly, trying to clear them of the thick fog that seams to be floating around in them. I finally fall into the black abyss of unconsciousness, my last thought being how much I truly hate Beacon hills.

My entire body jerks repeatedly, startling me out of my passed out state. The table and surgical instruments placed on it rattle as my body jolts uncontrollably. I cry out as a sharp jolt of pain rips through my chest, and vaguely I hear an assortment of tools clatter onto the ground. I feel Scott rush to my side and attempt to restrain me, holding down my arms and trying to prevent me from moving. My arms lash out to try and shake Scott off, and after several minutes, I'm successful. Unable to stop my self from doing so, the tremors cause me to roll myself off the edge of the bench and onto the ground. Lying on the floor, restless, I hear Stile's voice calling out my name. Scott probably called him. Three pairs of arms lift me up and onto the table and two worried voices question the doctor, distressed. The shakes continue as I lie on the table and there's nothing I can do to stop them, I can't even open my eyes until I lurch forward, unwillingly pulling myself into a sitting position. The jerking has stopped and all my senses are restored. My eyes are wide open in shock as my breathing comes to a halt. I can hear the moment my heart stops beating, and I wouldn't be surprised if Scott could too. Then my body comes crashing down onto the metal table and that's the last thing I feel.

I wake up from my supposedly eternal slumber with Scott's mouth on mine. I don't feel like I've died, until I come alive again. I open my eyes before I move the rest of my body and am rewarded with Scott stumbling back in surprise.

"Why do you guys look like you've just seen a ghost?" I mumble, trying to suppress my splitting headache.

"U-uhhhhhhhh, no- no reason," Stiles says, his voice all high and shaky.

"Oh. Okay then. Well fuck you Derek, because dying sucks." I slid my feet to one side of the table and start to get up. The man, maybe in his forties takes one of my arms as I attempt to stand up.

"Whoa, I wouldn't be doing that if I was you. I know werewolves heal quickly and everything, but you literally came back from the dead about two seconds ago." I snarl at him angrily.

"I'm going back to Derek's."

Stiles pushes in front of me taking both of my forearms in his hands,

"Ah, hey, no you're not. He killed you, Avery. Why are you so keen to go back to that psycho?" I look up into Stiles big, dark eyes, giving him a grin,

"Because it was kinda fun."

Stiles laughs in a demeaning way, pushing me into a sitting position, back on the table.

"You're crazy. Avery you _died_. How do you not see the severity of that?" He steps back a little putting both of his hands behind his head.

"I thought I didn't have a sister anymore."

I gulp down the tears that are threatening to fall and stand back up.

"Well, I'm fine now. Look, all good. It's one of the perks of being a werewolf." I push past him, and then remember who brought me here.

"Scott, can you take me back?" Scott looks up from were he was standing, blushing a little as he does so.

"Oh, ummm, well…" He turns to Stiles raising his eyebrows. Stiles shakes his head stiffly, making the action very noticeable. I growl inhumanely, stepping towards him,

"Listen here, little brother. That's right _little _brother. I'm older and I can make my own decisions and I've made one. I'm going there and I'm going to beat the crap out of him… again." Stiles looks up at the ceiling and I can tell his trying to decide something in his head.

"Fine. But you go tomorrow, and I come with you." In the corner of my eye I see Scott about to object so I butt in.

"Fine." I turn towards the doctor, or vet, I should say, and smile.

"Thank-you. For saving my life… I think." He tips his head towards me as I walk past him, out the door and towards Scott's car.

"Are you guys coming, or are you just going to stand there and rot?" I call back jokingly.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY, Heres another chapter! Thanks again to all you guys who Review, follow and favourite my story. I'm back at school now so the chapters might slow down a little but I don't think you'll be waiting more then five days for each chapter. ANYWAY, Please enjoy!**

* * *

Scott, Stiles and I knock on the door of Derek's loft.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Scott mutters.

Derek wrenches the door open giving us all an uncaring look.

"What do you want?" he grumbles, glaring at me.

"Scott, I've forgotten, are you allowed to brutally decapitate the person that murders you?" I ask, smiling sarcastically.

"Right, hilarious," Derek says, preparing to close the door.

"You fucking killed me, Derek!" I shout suddenly.

"I think you standing directly in front of me and annoying me is a pretty good indication that you aren't dead, actually." He goes to close the door again but I stop it with my foot.

"Whatever you think, I'm not lying. Why would I? I just want an apology."

Derek raises his eyebrows laughing a little,

"You want an apology?" I roll my eyes in irritation,

"Look, if you apologize, I'll be in your pack."

Stiles pushes himself next to me, putting one of his hands on my arm.

"Wait, Avery. Are you seriously-"

"Shut up Stiles." Derek and I both snap in unison. I turn towards Derek again.

"Anyway, what do you think?" He stares at me for a good solid minute then smiles.

"Why would I want _you_ in my pack."

I look down at the ground and smirk, "Because you don't really have much of a pack, do you?"

I walk forward, entering his loft, pushing him backwards as I do so. He frowns at me as I walk past.

"I mean, come on, a few teens? I thought the Hales were better than that." Derek stiffens.

"What do you mean?" he growls hoarsely.

"Well, I didn't realize it until after you ripped out my chest, but I know you, well not you, but someone a lot like you… Your brother, actually." Stiles makes a face.

"Wait, how many siblings do you have Derek?" he asks bewilderedly.

"Seven," Derek answers still staring at me. I look into his light, hazel eyes and smile, I can tell that I have his full attention.

"Matt, your… older brother, right?"

"_Dead_ older brother, since the fire that killed him and basically all my family." He turns away from me but I come closer to him.

"He didn't die. Because he- he was my Alpha."

"The Alpha of your pack? The one that no longer exists?" I feel tightness in my chest and a tear drips down my cheek.

"Yeah, that one." Silence rains for a few minutes and I'm sure no one really knows what to say.

"I'm sorry for… for killing you," Derek finally mutters turning around to face me, "and you don't have to be in my pack." I glance at Scott and Stiles who have so far kept quite.

"But I want to."

Derek's face lights up with amusement,

"You want to be in a pack with a… bunch of teens?"

I laugh softly and say,

"Omega life does not suit me. I have been one for about… about three days and in that time I've died, and dying sucks." I gulp skittishly,

"It'll make you stronger." I persuade weakly.

I here Stiles shuffle his feet awkwardly and I spin around.

"What?" I bark halfheartedly. "It's just… he's crazy." Stiles says bluntly, gesturing at Derek. Scott, Derek and I roll our eyes, almost in unison.

"Crazy people are people too, Stiles," I say biting my lip. Derek growls good naturedly,

"You shouldn't talk about your Alpha that way."

I shrug turning to the two younger boys,

"Shouldn't you two be, oh I don't know… going to school?"

Scotts face depicts horror as he grabs Stiles, dragging him out the door and towards his car. I look towards Derek with a girlish simper plastered on my face.

"Also, I kinda… need a place to stay."

Derek sighs, obviously regretting letting me into his loft.

"There's a few rooms up the stairs. One's free."

"Thanks, alpha," I answer smugly. I start to walk towards the spiral, iron staircase but stop midway. I've forgotten that I had to meet with dad this morning. Even though I slept last night at our house, I slept in Stiles' room, keeping my presence a secret. Stiles thought I should surprise him so he told dad that I meet him at his office in the morning, he didn't tell dad how long I planned to stay. I made sure of that.

I rush to the loft door,

"Where're you going?" Derek inquires with an even temper.

"Oh, I… had to meet someone," I string together nervously, I'm already late, and my dad's going to get annoyed. I smile at him shuffling my feet a little.

"So… can I go?" I ask, pointing out the door. He smirks a little,

"Yes, you can go… but be back by lunch."

I duck my head a little and walk out.

Once I'm out of the building I smile inwardly. Getting into Derek's pack was… pretty easy. I mean sure, I had to die, but I think it'll be worth it. I laugh at what I just thought. I get into my car and drive towards the police station; stopping off at what I know for a fact is my dad's favorite coffee shop on the way. Pulling up at the station I see my dad talking on his phone outside. I park the car the scramble out, lunging for him,

"Hey dad," I cry, grinning like an idiot. He hugs me back ending his phone call,

"Hey Ave." I pull away from him still smiling,

"I, ah, I brought you coffee." I hold up the two cups, which are steaming in the morning air.

"Oh, thanks! Why don't we go inside? It's warmer in my office," he suggests grinning.

"Sounds good," I agree. I walk into the Police station and laugh softly.

"Geez, I haven't been in a station since I got arrested last year." My dad stops walking and stares at me.

"I was joking dad, relax," I assure him walking the familiar way to his office. He shrugs, following me in.

"So Ave, what's going on? What have you been doing? Why are you back?" I lick my lips, well dad, I'm back because my pack was murdered and I have nowhere else. I tilt my head throwing my hair behind one shoulder.

"I just… really missed Beacon hills," I say after a while,

"And Stiles, I mean, who can't miss him?" I add quickly. Dad laughs loudly.

"Oh, no one can resist him," he says sarcastically. I giggle,

"So what have you been up to dad?"

He sighs tiredly, sitting down on the overcrowded desk.

"Oh you know, this and that. Work mostly, although Stiles has been quite the difficult child lately."

"He was always the difficult one dad." We talk for quite a while, a pretty short time considering we haven't seen each other in two years. I look up at the large clock that hangs above the desk and almost swear. It's fifteen minutes to one already. I stand, startling my dad,

"Sorry, I really am but I have to go." I grab my handbag, which I deposited near one of the armchairs that line the wall. My dad's face falls and I feel guilty,

"Why? What have you got to do?" he asks innocently,

"I- I ummm, I have to meet someone… about an apartment," I smile at him, moving towards the door.

"An apartment? You're moving back to Beacon Hills?"

I smile,

"Yeah… I guess I am." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek then walk out.


	6. Chapter 6

**HERES MY NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVEIW AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS FOLLOWED/FAV/REVIEWED ALREADY!**

* * *

I jump into my car, put it into gear then reverse out, being extra careful since there're about three police officers hanging around. Once I get out of the parking lot I become slightly less uptight and drive fast. In just over fifteen minutes I make it back, pretty pleased with myself. I step out of my car, grabbing my leather duffle bag, which slept the night under the front seat. I close the car door and turn around, my face falling.

"You're late," Derek drawls flatly. I bite my lip trying not to laugh,

"Yeah, by like three minutes."

"I said be back before lunch time," He snips, obviously not amused.

"Well, it's before lunch time somewhere," I quip back, striding up to the double door entrance to the building. Derek steps in front of me and I look up at him, which I have to do because he clears six foot.

"Do you wanna move?" I question politely, trying to edge around him.

He fakes a smile and stops my efforts, "No. Come with me." He starts walking over to a black camero parked a few meters away.

I turn to him, "Where're we going?"

"To get Isaac, Boyd and Erica. We're going to do some training, and your going to help me,"

"Wait… aren't they still at school?" I ask, frowning.

Derek pulls his phone out and starts texting someone, "Yeah, but their going to skip the last few periods, now hurry up."

I growl at him angrily, "You can't just pull them out of school. They need education. Plus, if they start skipping school, their parents are gonna go hectic. They're still teenagers, they still have legal guardians."

Derek stops texting and looks at me over his phone, "Do you want to go shopping while we wait for them to finish school?" he fires at me sarcastically. I glare at him making him laugh. "Relax, I'll just get Isaac, both his parents are dead."

My mouth falls open and I step closer to him. "You can't say that, it's really insensitive." He shrugs, continuing to walk over to his camero. "At least can we take my car?" I ask defensively. Derek turns, shifting his gaze to my BMW.

"Why?"

"Because it's better," I state, already strolling over to it.

Derek rolls his eyes, "Fine. But I drive."

I bite my cheek and walk over to the passenger's side,

"Charming personality," I murmur, ducking into the car. Once Derek's in the car I hand him the keys and we head off. He's a good driver, even though he goes way beyond the speed limits. A lot like me actually, I think too myself in amusement. We stop at the traffic lights and the noon sun hits me in the eyes, blinding me. I duck my head and open the glove box, grabbing a pair of aviators. I slide them on and silently thank Matt, whose car I remember we're in, for having great style. I grimace, I feel slightly guilty about taking his car and I feel even guiltier about not properly mourning the pack. If I had died they would have been crying for weeks, but no, when they die I decide to take their things and find new people…

"Are they my brother's?" Derek asks softly. I snap out of my dark thoughts.

"What?"

"Are those sunglasses my brothers?" I push my hair behind one of my ears feeling heat rise up in my cheeks.

"Umm, I'm not sure…"

Derek smirks then glances at me, "They look good."

I laugh loudly then add sarcastically, "Well, you should see them with my leather jacket." Derek rolls his eyes accelerating past the lights. We arrive at the school and I spot Isaac, who I remember from Stiles' place, leaning against the wall. Derek rolls down the window and Isaac pushes himself off the wall, coming towards us.

"Wow! Derek, I've gotta say… this is an upgrade!"

Before Derek can say anything I butt in, "It's mine actually, and thank you."

Isaac blinks rapidly, obviously startled, "Oh hey, Avery, I didn't see you."

"Get in the car Isaac," Derek growls. Isaac quickly deposits himself into the back seat, making loud noises of awe the whole time.

"This, this is your car Avery? What are you, like rich or something?"

I laugh but don't answer his question; instead I ask one of my own.

"Derek, where are we going?"

"Somewhere," he says somewhat distractedly.

"Oh that's great, really helpful. Thank you Derek, for that wonderful insight." Derek gives me a look that shuts me up and keeps driving.

A silence stretches on for a while until Isaac breaks it, "So Avery, what are you doing here?"

I half turn in my seat so I'm facing him, "Oh, I'm part of your pack now." I say, smiling.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you," Isaac drools sarcastically. I giggle back at him and face the front. Another 30 minutes pass until we finally reach our destination - the old Hale house. I step out of the car and look from Derek to Isaac confused.

"Are we lost?" I inquire quietly. He shrugs, following Derek closely to the front of the house.

"Hey Derek, what are we doing?" Isaac asks politely.

Derek turns to us when he reaches the front door, "We're training. Free for all. Just refrain from killing each other." He says over enthusiastically, eyeing the two of us.

"You go in the house, and I'll run into the woods. The first one to track me, and touch me, will win."

"Where do we touch you?" I ask suggestively and he shoots me an unamused look.

I nod, ready to start.

"Shall we?" I ask Isaac gesturing to the front door. He nods stepping over the threshold.

Derek catches my shoulder on my way past him, "Wait 15 minutes then sniff me out."

I collapse onto the floor and lay on my stomach, resting my head against the half burnt floorboards. Wiggling one of my hands underneath my body I grab my phone from my jeans pocket.

"Tell me 15 minutes is up," I groan, throwing my phone over to Isaac. He catches it deftly looking at me.

"Tired are we?" he asks smirking.

I shrug, rolling over to lean on my side, "Me being tired is so that you actually have a chance at finding Derek before me," I banter back, "it's to give you a head start,"

"Oh…." Isaac says lopsidedly still smiling. His eyes find themselves at my shoulder and I turn my head to see what has his attention.

"What's wrong?" I ask in concern.

He looks away, "I just like your tattoo." I crane my head to get a look at which one he's referring too.

"When did you get it?" he adds. I flop back onto my back looking up at the half ruined ceiling.

"I have so many now, I can't remember. I know what each one represents though."

I push myself off the ground, walking closer to him, "Do you have any?" I question.

He shakes his head, "No, but I want one." I tilt my head to the side, smiling.

"Then get one."

Isaac looks down at my phone, which is in his lap.

"Oh, 15 minutes is up," he announces.

"Then let's go, I want to beat you already."


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER. THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOUR LIKING WHERE THIS IS GOING!**

* * *

Isaac throws my phone at me, standing.

"Don't go easy on me," he says, letting out a small growl. He runs through the front door.

"I'm only going to give you a 5 second start," I whisper, sure he can still hear me. In return I here laughing and start to count,."1, 2, 3, 4… 5." I sprint outside, looking around for Isaac, but he is nowhere to be seen. I close my eyes and let my senses take over my body. I smell a rabbit hiding in a bush a few meters away. I take a large sniff and smile. There is it. The mixed smell of expensive cologne and leather. I take one last whiff, just to make sure of the direction then I start to run. I pass a tree about 50 meters from the Hale house, and smell Isaac. He's obviously been past here, but I doubt he's found the right scent trail. He must be using the slow tracking method. One where you sniff every tree, every rock, until you find something that your prey has touched. My method is a lot harder but quicker. I follow my scent trail through the woods and reach a clearing. Here the trail splits into two, each going completely separate ways.

"This is so confusing,"

I spin around to find Isaac leaning against a tree. I laugh, "Oh it's simple really. He's obviously gone one way, and then doubled back. What a nice thing to do," I grumble sarcastically. Isaac moves towards the centre of the clearing looking from left to right.

"Which way do we go?" he asks. I shrug moving towards the right,

"I don't know about you, but I'm going this way." I start to jog away and Isaac starts to follow.

"Are you sure?"

I roll my eyes, "No, that's why I suggest you don't follow me. Plus, were not supposed to do this together, it's a thing we do against each other." I run faster, sure that I will shake him off but 5 minutes later when I turn around he's still there. I stop running for a minute and bend over, trying to catch my breath.

"Go away," I bark harshly. I look up at him to find him smiling, I sigh. Slashing at his arm I send him sprawling on the ground.

"What was that for?" He yells, scrambling back up. I smile sweetly at him,

"For not listening to me."

He snarls at me, "Fine, I'll go the other way."

"Oh thank god," I groan, over exaggerating a little. He turns on his heels and disappears into the forest. I keep walking along the trail and come across a small creek. I jump over it and continue onto the other side but find that the trail no longer continues. In ball my fist in frustration. He's doubled back and gone the other way, the way I sent Isaac. I crack my neck and sprint back to the clearing. I can smell Isaac's and Derek's trail overlapping one another, which makes it quite easy to follow. I hurtle through the trees and am eventually able to pick up the sounds of heavy footfalls and breathing. I grin smugly; I've caught up to Isaac. I did know I was a fast runner, but I didn't know I was that fast. Something whizzes close to my ear and I duck just in time to see a crossbow bolt embed in a tree right next to me. I whip around trying to find the source of the bolt and notice a tall, muscular man standing about twenty meters away holding onto a wooden crossbow pointed directly at my chest. He lets his second bolt fly and I dodge away from it.

"Hey dog," the man says in barely a whisper.

I gulp, "Derek!" The man starts to load another bolt but I don't wait around to see him knock it. I keep following the trail scrambling in my haste, "Isaac! Derek!" My shouts echo throughout the forest so I stop, knowing that I'll probably just lead more hunters to me.

"Avery?" I stop running and search frantically for Isaac, whose voice I just heard. I spot him walking casually towards me and I start to calm.

"Isaac, there're hunters here. Right now. We have to go; we have to get Derek and-" I falter as a crossbow bolt flies into my stomach making me keel over in pain.

"Avery!" Isaac bellows, running towards me. He helps me up and starts to run downhill.

"We have to warn Derek," I choke out. Isaac pulls the bolt out of my stomach and I cry out. "What was that for?" I snarl venomously. I must have sounded scary because he gulps numerous times.

"So-sorry Avery. It doesn't heal until you pull it out." I take a deep breath and straighten up as much as I can, grimacing slightly, "Let's just hope it wasn't wolfsbane tipped," he adds grimly. It's my turn to gulp now. I take his hand and we run faster, jumping over a fallen log. I here another zing and see a man with a crossbow to our left. I turn Isaac away from him but stop dead as another man steps out from behind a tree.

"I think we're surrounded," Isaac whispers urgently. I growl, darting my eyes from the two men.

"Shut up," I advise him. I grab his forearm and drag him away from the men who are slowly moving closer. I stop again when another figure, I'm sure it's a woman this time, appears about ten meters in front of me. It takes me by surprise and I yelp stepping on Isaacs's feet.

"Come on, move!" I hiss, turning around. My eyes slide from one crossbow carrier to the next, not knowing what to do,

"Awwooooooooooooohhhh," I whip around looking at Isaac who is just finishing his howl. I gasp when I realise he has just called for Derek,

"You idiot! Why did you do that?" I bark, digging my extended claws into his arm.

"Oww," he whines, snatching his bleeding limb away from me.

"I panicked," he admits. I take a deep breath, I can hear the hunters coming closer.

"Let's go!" I cry, pushing Isaac towards a direction I'm sure no hunters occupy. We move just in time as two bolts whiz into the earth we recently vacated. Two more come zooming towards Isaac but a hand shoves his head out of the way.

"Come on!" I look up and see Derek, who appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Isaac by the scruff of the neck and hulling him away. I follow after them, looking back occasionally. I've just started to move ahead of Derek and Isaac when I see a large gorge ahead of us. I skid to a halt just in front of it and look down, noticing about half a meter of water covering the bottom. Derek and Isaac jump across it, scrambling onto the other side, almost falling in. I hate myself momentarily for not jumping when I had the run up. I look from side to side; the gorge goes for about another 10 or so meters to each side. Just as I decide to go around a crossbow bolt zings into my forearm putting me off balance. I topple over the edge and plunge into the water,s sinking to the bottom. I feel the rocks bang against my back painfully and resurface taking a large gulp of air.

"Oh shit."

I hear footstep coming closer and press myself against the rocky wall.

"I told you, I hit one!" I take shaky breaths as the voices come closer, arguing. A man's head pops into view and my breath hitches. I stare back at him, unmoving and unblinking, hoping that he will somehow not see me. I know he can when his face cracks into an evil grin. "Got one!" he shouts over to his comrades.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER. I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND THINGS, BUT DO NOT FEAR! I AM STILL WRITING! THIS IS A TINY CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE BE THE USUAL.**

* * *

I look up at the man, staring at him, and occasionally flicking my eyes down to the crossbow aimed at my heart. He's still grinning, but he's not really focused on me,"Do I get to kill this one? I found her."

I shudder, but I try not to let it show.

"No! Didn't you see? There were more! A whole pack probably. No… we need her." I frown as a woman draws closer, looking over the edge of the gorge.

I bat my eyes as seductively as possible in my current state, "Oh, and how do you suppose you'll get me out of here?"

The woman smirk throwing done some sort of thin wires, "Easy. Electrocution."

I gasp, glaring up at her gloating face, framed with long auburn hair. Her laughter filters down to me and I ball my fists, breaking the eye contact to look for a way out. After a while I look up and see that both the man and the woman have left the edge of the gorge. With a grimace I tear out the crossbow bolt embedded in my forearm and let it sink to the bottom of the murky water. Just in time, because the man comes back, training his crossbow on me.

"Don't move bitch," he calls down. I snarl back at him. I hear at least five others moving around at the top of the gorge, but I have no idea what they're doing.

"You know, you'd be pretty hot if your eyes didn't turn yellow and you didn't have big, sharp fangs."

I glare at him, my anger evident. "My eyes turn blue," I bite back a bit nastily. He shrugs carelessly and moves to sit down with his legs dangling over the edge. "You can come down here and we can test the sharpness of my fangs if you want," I add soon after. The man moves his arm and shoots a bolt into my thigh making me howl loudly.

"Don't go taking that out, or the next one's coming at your neck," he warns me smugly. I bare my teeth and try not to cry.

"Alrighty, It's all hooked up, on my count?" the woman calls out somewhere a few meters up and to the right.

The man lowers the crossbow, "Good night."

I frown, not understanding what he's talking about, but after a few seconds, when an immense pain racks my body, I get it. I black out after the next wave of agony.

"Wakey wakey…"

I flutter my eyelids.

"Come on…"

I feel something touch my bare skin. Wait… bare skin? I open my eyes wide, taking in my surroundings. I can't tell where I am but all four of my limbs are chained tightly to a counter, which is soaked in freezing cold water. I feel something pounding onto my skull, and try to move my head, but am unsuccessful.

"Do you like it?" a voice snickers from one of the dark corners of the chamber. I again try to move my head but I can't seem to lift it up. I hear footsteps somewhere to my left, then feel a breath tickle my ear, "You see, there's a bucket above your head, and I've poked a teeny tiny hole at the bottom of it. Drip, drip, drip… It'd get annoying wouldn't it? A whole bucket of water- with wolfsbane in it- dripping, one droplet on a time, on your body."

The voice, which is a woman's, drifts away again and I find myself snarling, "I'll tell you all about it if you'd like"

I gasp as a current of electricity pulses through my body and the surrounding puddle of water.

"Sure, if you can still talk. Did I mention that every minute a current of energy runs through the water that you're currently lying on? No? Well now you know."

I grind my teeth menacingly, "You're gonna need a lot more than water and power to kill me, honey."

The woman laughs loudly, and, with a few slow deliberate steps comes into my field of vision.

"Why would I want to kill you when you can lead us to the rest of your pack? Listen, that's all you need to do. Just give one little howl, and then I'll let you go. How 'bout that?"

"How 'bout no?" I mock bravely.

The woman grins, "I was kinda' hoping you'd say that, you see, I find torture, _oh, so, fun_." She licks her lips eagerly, moving out of my vision. I scrunch my face up as another current goes through the water.

"And what you're doing to me already isn't torture?" I yell after it finishes.

"_Honey_, if you think this is torture, be ready for a rude awakening."


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS NEW CHAP RIGHT HERE. PLEASE REVEIW I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK/WANT!**

* * *

"Who were those people? I thought the Argents didn't do that kind of stuff anymore." Isaac paces back and forth between the loft door and the couch, gripping his hair tightly.

"It wasn't the Argents," Derek assures him for about the hundredth time that hour.

"Fine, but whoever they were, they have Avery. Did you see them shoot down into the gorge? Do you think they killed her?"

Derek growls, focusing on something on his desk, "I was there Isaac, I saw everything. Now shut the hell up."

Isaac frowns angrily, "Are you going to do something? _You _made her part of the pack. We should go find her!"

Derek jumps up from his chair, snarling at Isaac.

"We will, but for now sit down and shut up."

Isaac stops pacing and falls onto the couch, slouching.

"We're going to have to tell Scott, I mean, if there are hunters in town again he should know," he reasons quietly.

"Fine. You go tell him, and I'll sit here and figure out a plan… also find out where the hell Erica and Boyd are."

Isaac stands, shuffling towards the desk where Derek sits.

"Can I borrow your car?" he asks softly, sure that Derek will protest.

"Sure. But if you total it you're dead."

Isaac catches the keys when Derek throws them and strides out the door briskly.

Isaac rushes to Scott's front door ringing the doorbell impatiently. Finally after what seems like an age Scott's mother opens the door.

"Oh hello… Isaac right? One of Scott's friends?"

Isaac nods quickly.

"Is he home?" he asks,

"Yeah, come in. I think he's up in his room."

Isaac walks past Miss McCall, dashing up the stairs.

"Hey Scott I need to…" Isaac stops, Scott's bedroom door wide open.

"Oh, sorry… I didn't know you weren't alone," he stumbles apologetically, stepping backwards.

"Oh no, it's fine… we weren't doing anything," Allison, who was just straddling Scott mumbles, quickly moving off him. Isaac smirks; at least they were still fully clothed.

"Um, Scott, I need to talk to you. Urgently," Isaac says impatiently, bouncing on his heels.

"What's wrong?" Scott asks, concerned. Isaac glances at Allison then decides to talk. She already knows about him and Scott being werewolves anyway.

"There were these Hunters, in the woods today. They shot at us with crossbows… and they took Avery." Isaac looks down at the ground as Scott jumps off his bed.

"What? What do you mean they 'took' her?" he exclaims sharply.

"They um… kidnapped her. We think," Isaac stutters.

"You think?" Allison demands, crossing her arms. "And what do you mean by hunters? My dad and I have stopped with all the werewolf stuff."

Isaac closes his eyes, his guilt over Avery being taken magnifying.

"Well, we didn't exactly see them kidnap her… But we didn't see her die either. Derek thinks they're torturing her but who knows."

Scott stands there staring at him while Allison taps her foot, her arms still crossed.

"Are you accusing me-or my family- of 'taking' your friend?" she snaps, looking dangerously angry.

Isaac frowns in confusion, "Wait, what? No. Its probably other hunters."

"There are no other hunters," she bites back, putting her hands on her hips as she talks. Scott rubs the back of his neck.

"You don't know that, I mean, there might be… somewhere," he argues lamely. Allison gives him a look, which makes him turn to Isaac.

"She's right, there are no other hunters," he agrees quickly, still under Allison's glare. Isaac snarls, "Look, whoever it was, it doesn't really matter. Avery's gone and I just came here to tell you to watch out because they may know about all of us." He turns to leave then stops. "Scott, don't tell Stiles about this. He'll freak." With that he leaves Allison and Scott to discuses what he's told them and probably continue making out.

* * *

I cry out as a cold knife slices my exposed stomach. Seven. I've been here seven hours and for each one that passes the woman makes a horizontal gash along my ribs. I'm not healing and I'm guessing that's either because her knife is soaked in Wolfsbane water or because I get electric shocked every minute.

"All you have to do is howl," the woman reminds me as she removes the knife. Through my pain I manage a smile, which probably looks very disfigured.

"I'm alright, I mean, I'm having so much fun. I wouldn't want to ruin that," I mumble through blood, which is clogging up my mouth. I scream as another bolt of electricity goes through me. The woman removes the almost empty bucket that has been dripping onto my head and refills it. I close my eyes in glee as I have about a minute of silence, where no water is pounding onto my forehead.

"I'm surprised, usually this kind of torture makes someone break within about 3 hours. You've lasted quite a bit longer… But trust me, you won't last forever." The woman grabs her knife again and shallowly cuts my right thigh. I snarl, a shimmering blue bleeding into my eyes, then quickly dissolving.

"What the fuck was that for?" I scream, my whole body arching. The woman makes another cut directly under the last,

"I'm bored. _You're boring me_." She yells the last part and I come to the conclusion that she's not totally sane. Well, she is torturing someone, but now I'm starting to think she's an actual psychopath. I brace myself for the next cut even so I whimper a little when she does it.

"Come on, why don't you howl a little?" I don't answer her; I'm concentrating too much on not screaming in pain.

"You won't leave until you do… and I certainly won't let you die."

I blink rapidly as a striking blue floods into my irises. The pain is unbearable, and I'm oh so tempted to howl out to any werewolf in the vicinity, however I won't because doing that would kill them and me. I know she's lying about letting me go, I'll just have to be a good damsel in distress and wait for someone to save me. They could hurry up a little… The woman cuts me again and I snarl, my fangs coming out,

"Oh look there's the bitch in all her glory, blue eyes and fangs just waiting to rip out my jugular," she sings lightly, almost as if I weren't chained to a table with blood dripping off my body into a puddle of electrified water. Almost.

"Who did you kill?"

I frown, my breath getting slightly heavier when I yet again, get electrified.

"I-I- What?"

The woman wipes the bloody blade on my stomach.

"Who did you kill? You obviously killed someone because you have those stunningly blue eyes… Was it your best friend? Or maybe a boyfriend…Family member?"

I stay silent, which provokes her into cutting me yet again.

"Who was it?!" she demands, raising her voice and holding up the knife. I screw my eyes shut and press my lips together tightly. I really do not want to tell her about that subject. I've never told anyone, and frankly I've never planned to. If I did I'm sure that whoever I told would run as far and as fast as they can.

"TELL ME!" She plunges the knife into my palm and twists it. I scream so loudly that I'm sure I've busted my vocal cords.

"It was an accident!" I sob, tears making silvery tracks down my face. "I swear! I didn't mean to!"

The woman cocks her head, giving the knife another twist,

"I think you're lying."

"_He deserved it,_" I spit back, feigning a change of heart to please her. At least I think I'm faking it.


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER! PROBABLY NOT MY BEST SO SORRY! ANYWAY PLEASE REVEIW!**

**OH AND NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT COME A BIT LATE DUE TO ME BEING SWAMPED WITH HOMEWORK. BUT ILL TRY AS HARD AS I CAN!**

* * *

"No one deserves that," she spits at me, clearly angered beyond repair.

"No one deserves to be torn apart by a rabid dog," she adds bitterly.

I close my eyes painfully, "Trust me. He did."

The woman removes the knife, which was impaling my palm, again wiping it across my stomach.

"Oh, did your boyfriend break up with you?" she asks in fake anguish. I growl, my eyes still shut tightly.

"It wasn't my boyfriend," I whisper, almost inaudibly. The woman smiles, nodding her head.

"Okay, well I don't really care. What I do care about is making you scream… so…"

She drags the knife across my rib, just under the last seven lines.

"Here's number eight."

* * *

"Okay, I think I can trace her scent from where we last saw her. That's probably the only way. Of course, they've probably made fake scent trails all over the place. That means it'll take some time to track her down. You three have to be following, behind me, so that when I finally find her we'll be able to get her."

Derek stands in front Erica, Boyd and Isaac who are all sitting on the couch, Erica with her arms and legs crossed and a sour expression on her face.

"Do we really have to go after her?" she complains loudly, rolling her head in boredom.

"She's part of our pack. We're going to get her back," Derek says roughly, staring Erica down.

"Ugh, fine. All I remember is her kicking mine and Boyd's asses around… she's probably dead anyway."

Isaac, who has been pretty much silent speaks up,

"Don't say that," he says quietly. Erica glances at him, and then rolls her eyes.

"Fine, whatever."

Boyd glances from Isaac to Erica then looks up at Derek, "When are we starting?"

Derek paces in front of the couch,

"Right now. I'll take Avery's car and you three take mine." He runs over to the desk a few meters away.

"Oh, and only Isaac drives," he adds quickly.

"Do you remember how to get to the gorge?" Isaac questions as he stands.

Derek stands still for a couple of seconds then moves towards the door.

"No, but we can follow the scent trails, they're still pretty fresh. Park the cars at the house though." He runs out to Avery's car clambering in. He adjusts the mirrors then starts the car, quickly reversing out onto the street. As he does so, Isaac, Erica and Boyd pile into Derek's black Camaro. Derek's eyes fall onto the pair of sunglasses that Avery had carelessly left on the dashboard just before they started to train, the ones that were his brothers. He picks them up and puts them on. Derek drives to his old house, stopping his car almost exactly the same place that he did last time. Isaac parks a few meters back. Derek gets out of the car, quickly striding to the ruined front door.

"So where do we start?" Erica asks, leaning against the black car door. Derek closes his eyes, adjusting his senses.

"I think she went this way," Isaac states, breaking Derek's concentration. Derek frowns at the younger werewolf; sure that something that would've taken him ten minutes wouldn't take Isaac one.

"How do you know?" he asks in annoyance. Isaac rolls his eyes.

"Because when we were training I stalked her until she lost your trail,"

Derek raises an eyebrow, "And she didn't know?"

"I actually have no idea… I suspect she did, but she never stopped me."

Isaac moves forward leading the other three through the trees and towards the clearing that Derek had split his trail. When they reach the overlapping of Derek's, Avery's and Isaac's scents they stop.

"She went this way," Boyd motions, stalking off towards the left. Isaac shakes his head.

"No, she went the other way. Trust me, I was there."

Boyd frowns at him,

"I can track a scent too. Her scent goes over here!"

The two start to argue but are quickly quietened by Derek who gives a sharp snarl.

"Both of you shut up. We go to the right."

"Oh, wow. Bringing out the Alpha," Erica mumbles sarcastically, walking past all of them. Derek, who by now is following the scent trail, stops when it becomes erratic, moving between the trees in a zigzag pattern.

"This is where she first got shot. Look," Isaac pointes to a few droplets of blood that are splattered over the forest floor. They track through the trees until they finally come to the gorge. Derek looks down into the dirty water, grimacing,

"Well, she's not down there, which I guess is a good thing." He kneels at the edge.

"So they took her somewhere then?" Isaac asks uncertainly.

"Obviously," Derek grumbles.

"So what do we do now?" Erica asks. Derek stands, spotting something on the ground a few meters away,

"We follow the blood."

The other three werewolves turn to stare at the dark red blood that is splattered all over the dry leaves.

"Oh," Erica simply states. They all follow the red trail, coming to a large clearing in the trees. Deep tyre tracks run from the side closest to the werewolves all the way to a narrow dirt drive which twists away through the trees.

"Wow, I wonder which way they went," Erica says sarcastically. Derek who was walking in front of all of them, turns around to speak.

"Ok, I'll go first and you guys follow behind me, about 500 meters back."

He turns to leave but Boyd grabs his arm loosely.

"Wait, do you think that's smart? I mean wouldn't it be better to go in pairs?"

Derek shakes Boyd off his upper arm.

"No. Just trust me on this."

Isaac opens his mouth to argue but Derek snarls at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER RIGHT HERE. I MANAGED TO WRITE THE CHAPTER IN TIME SO YAY FOR ME! ANYWAY PLEASE REVEIW AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS ACTUALLY READING!**

"You know, you've been here for about eleven hours now."

"Oh trust me, I've been counting," I snarl, thinking of the cuts she's made in my stomach.

The woman sighs, "Well, personally I've grown tired of you. I really have pulled out all my guns…except one… and you really leave me no choice."

The woman, feigning sadness, moves to where I assume the door is, and calls to someone. I hear shuffling then two people, judging by the noise they're making, enter the room.

"Wow, the bitch looks even hotter chained up."

The man that shot me with the crossbow back in the forest gives me a grin, showing gleaming white teeth. By the time I've come up with a witty retort, he's moved out of my line of sight. I hear more mumbling behind my head but can't concentrate on the words due to the constant dripping of the wolfsbane water on my head.

"What are you going to do that she hasn't done already?" I growl, referring to the woman's torture.

"Oh, you know, this and that." I don't know who spoke, but the man that shot me moves forward and slides one of his hands down my cheek. I struggle against my bonds, arching my back so that I can rip his throat out.

"You won't be getting out anytime soon," the man whispers.

I feel something against my stomach and look down to see a knife plunge into it. A scream vibrates throughout the room with a string of curses.

"Don't worry honey, that'll heal quickly. The knife wasn't even dipped in wolfsbane," the woman says from somewhere far to my right. Another man, one that I haven't seen before, comes forward, brandishing a very ornate knife the size of my forearm,

"Do you know what our clan sign is?" the woman asks curiously.

I lick my lips, "Oh I don't know, a bunny rabbit?"

The man laughs bringing the knife tip down to rest just below my left breast.

"Here, let me draw a picture." He carves the knife into my chest all the way down to one of my hipbones. Without meaning to, or even trying to, I let out a scream, except this one's different, this one's from my wolf's side. I gasp as the man cuts me again. The pain that this knife is giving me is the worst I've ever felt in my entire life, it seems to radiate through my whole body. The man finishes the drawing, making sure to take extra time on something right on one of my bones. He lifts the knife, which is still dripping red, smiling triumphantly.

"And that's how you get a wolf to howl," the woman announces proudly.

I let out another scream, this one in frustration. I've done what I said I wouldn't. I've called Derek.

Derek skids to a stop as soon as the high-pitched howl reaches his ears. A shiver races down his spine as it finishes. The scream came from directly in front of him, maybe a kilometre away. He knows what it is, or who it is. Derek can tell, just by the way that the sound came out, that her howl was forced, and that now there would be hundreds of hunters waiting for him to save her. But at least now he knows where she is. Derek try's to focus his hearing and winces as another scream, not a howl, rips through the night. Whatever they're doing to her, it's bad. Derek takes out his phone and dials Isaac's number who answers before the first ring even finishes.

"Did you hear that?" Isaac exclaims loudly, forcing Derek to move the phone away from his ear.

"Yes, and now we know exactly where she is."

Derek clears his throat uncertainly,

"You guys have got to be extra carful, they know we're coming now." He hangs up the phone and puts it on silent. Derek continues his run and moves in the direction of Avery's scream. After about 30 minutes Derek slows, he's about 50 meters away from the building, which he knows Avery is being held in. The building in question is a large, weatherboard house, which has a long driveway and looks very shabby. Derek observes the house then slinks back behind its neighbouring place of residence, a non-used corner shop. He texts Isaac, Erica and Boyd,

MEET ME BEHIND OLD SHOP NOW

After a few minutes he spots them sprinting towards him.

"Hey," Isaac greets him in a whisper. Derek ignores him, turning to look at the house, "Do you guys have any ideas on how to get in?"

Boyd and Erica both stare at the house turning their heads almost comically to get a better view. Erica shakes her head.

"Nope."

"No clue," Boyd says a minute after.

Isaac frowns then clicks his fingers.

"Oh! Oh! I have an idea!" The other three werewolves turn to him so he continues.

"Well, we could call the cops and you know, tip them off about some drug dealers in the area, specifically that house. Then we could find some coke, you know cocaine, and hide it, maybe in the back yard or something. Then the cops will come, find the coke and arrest everyone in the house. After that we get in the house, find Avery and get out." He finishes talking and smiles proudly. No one says anything for a few minutes then Erica laughs, "And where do you propose we get cocaine from?"

Isaac shrugs and looks at Derek who seems to be fighting an internal battle.

"I want to punch you right now but I'm thinking that the noise you'll make will bring millions of hunters to us," Derek growls nastily.

"Do you have an idea?" Boyd asks, trying to break the tension.

"We could just knock," Erica suggests, crossing her arms. Derek's about to tell them all to shut up, but stops, a crazy look of inspiration in his eyes.

"You're right, let's knock."


	12. Chapter 12

**NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

Derek moves towards the house leaving Erica, Boyd and Isaac staring at him with their mouths open.

"Wait, wait, wait, what are you doing?" Isaac finally whispers, running lightly to stand next to Derek who is looking intently at the house.

"I'm going to knock on the door, then get in."

Isaac frowns,

"But what if they don't let you in, what's your alibi?"

Derek rolls his eyes.

"I'm not going to talk, I'm literally going to knock on the door then kill everybody in the house."

Isaac nods his head slowly.

"That's a great plan," he agrees sarcastically. Derek sighs, looking at all three of them together.

"I'll knock, you guys stay out of sight until I whistle, then come in and help me. Agreed?"

The three betas murmur agreements letting Derek walk up to the house.

Knock

Knock

Derek waits a total of 7 seconds before a large burly man with bulging muscles and a vast number of tattoos answers the door. Derek puts on his best winning smile.

"Hi, my name is Derek and I'm here to talk to you about our Lord and saviour."

Derek tries to fight the urge to laugh as he says the first thing that pops into his head. The man narrows his eyes and rests one of his hands on the door frame.

"It's a little late at night to be knocking on peoples doors don't you think?" he asks angrily. Derek smiles and, striking like a snake, smashes the man's skull against the open door.

"Not when you're talking about the Lord and saviour," Derek jokes in a whisper.

He gives a low long whistle, which brings Isaac, Erica and Boyd to the front door.

"Let's go."

They enter the house and find themselves in a long corridor with a number of doors on each side. Derek puts a finger to his lips to remind everybody to stay as quite as possible. He turns the handle of the first door and finds the room (a very dirty bedroom with a rotten bed frame) empty except for a few dead mice in the corner.

"Next one," he mouths to the others. They nod and Isaac quickly pushes open the door on the other side. There's a television with something on pause and a large beanbag. This must have been were the man at the door was before Derek disturbed him. Erica softly pushes open the next room and is met with five men and women, all asleep on little cots. Derek quickly shuts the door.

"We don't want to pick a fight were one isn't needed," he urgently whispers. Erica rolls her eyes and moves onto the next room, which is bare except for a modern blue rug.

"What is the point of putting such a nice rug in a crappy room like this?" Erica whispers. Isaac frowns.

"Maybe there's something under it."

Boyd stifles a laugh.

"What makes you think there's something under it?"

"Well you know, in movies and everything there's always like a trapdoor or something hidden underneath a rug."

Derek rolls his eyes.

"Come on."

They move to the next room, which turns out to be a bathroom. There's only one more room left. Boyd opens the door to find a kitchen/dining area and a small lounge. There are two people sitting at the dinning table eating. As soon as they opened the door, one, a woman, drops her spoon and pulls out a gun, which she aims at Erica's head. Before she can pull the trigger Derek jumps at her and grabs the gun, smashing her head on the ground at the same time. The other person, a man, falls to the ground from a wound in the side of his neck made by Erica soon after.

"Avery's not here…" Isaac groans, searching the room which his eyes.

"Maybe-" Derek stops talking when he hears footsteps. He rushes to the open door and closes it, keeping it open just enough to see what's happening.

A woman rushes out of the room that only had the blue carpet in it and runs to the room with the sleeping hunters.

"We've got to move quick. I think I know where Avery is."

All four of them tiptoe to the room with the blue rug. They gasp as they see the rug tossed aside and a large trap door hanging open.

"Told you," Isaac whispers.

"Whatever," Erica retorts.

Derek turns to the others.

"Okay, new plan. Isaac and I go in there and get Avery whilst you two go outside the house and wait for us." Erica and Boyd both start to complain but Derek silences them with a short growl.

"Enough. Come on, Isaac." He advances towards the trap door, Isaac in tow. Erica and Boyd slip out the door. Derek walks down the tight stairs that lead downwards from the trapdoor, lowering his head so as not to hit it on the roof. The stairs lead into a short corridor, which rounds a bend.

"We have to be quick, that woman might come back any second," Derek warns.

Isaac nods and moves forward. They walk around the bend and come to two doors. Derek moves to the left and opens the door with easily. It swings open and Isaac gasps. They've found Avery.

* * *

I scrunch my face up as the next shock goes through the water. As far as I know only the man who carved my stomach is still in the room, but I could be wrong since I blacked out for about half an hour. I hear the door being opened and try to turn my head to see who it is. In the doorway stands Isaac and to my relief, Derek. I don't know how they got here, but I'm not about to question it. I close my eyes and when I reopen them Derek is standing over me, undoing my shackles.

"Watch… watch out for the water, it's electrified," I croak softly. I here a soft thump then feel myself being lifted up. I groan and flutter my eyes open. I'm covered in blood. Derek swears.

"What did they do?"

In my delusional state I don't remember much. What I do remember comes in snippets, for example, sobbing against Derek's chest and crying out when I get jolted around. I'm surprised when I find myself on a soft bed covered in clean linen and smelling of musk.


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO THERE! HERES A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL. I WOULD JUST LiKE TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO Female whovian AND Paramorefreak100 FOR ALL THEIR KIND REVIEWS WHICH HAVE GIVEN ME MOTIVATION... THANKS GUYS! **

* * *

A groan escapes my lips and I fling one of my arms out, expecting it to be chained up. Instead I end up hitting something hard, "Ow!"

I open one eye and bite my bottom lip when I see Isaac rubbing his nose,

"Thanks a lot Avery."

I groan again trying to format a sentence in my mind. All I manages is a rugged

"Hey."

I open my other eye and glance around. I'm on a double bed in a small room, which I assume is upstairs from the main room of Derek's loft.

"Why are you in my room?" I ask Isaac confused. He smiles,

"First of all you're in my room- my bed. And second of all I'm here because Derek said that someone should check up on you every hour or so."

I snort, "I don't need someone to babysit me, go to school."

Isaac rolls his eyes, "It's Saturday."

"Oh…" I start to sit up but think better of it when an immense pain stabs me in the stomach. I glance at my arms and am glad to find them spotless, not a bruise or cut in site. I notice that I'm still wearing the underclothes that I was tortured in.

"I need a shower." I complain loudly.

"Through there." Isaac says motioning to a door on the right side of the bed. He looks at me, "Do you want me to help you up?"

I smile and attempt to stand on my own but fall back down on the bed after a few seconds. "Yes."

After being helped to stand I find I am able to walk by myself. I slip onto the bathroom and remove my underclothes, turning the shower on soon after. I close my eyes as the warm water runs over me. I exit the shower and dry myself with a towel. I turn to face the fall length mirror which is leaning against the wall and almost faint. On my stomach, where smooth unmarred skin used to be, there is now a large scar. A crest to be exact. I close my eyes and vision the man cutting my stomach with a knife and carving… something. I open my eyes. _Why hasn't this healed?_

I inspect for a few moments then rap my towel around me. I walk back into the room to find Derek leaning against the doorway.

"Good morning." He says somewhat darkly. He lightly throws my black leather duffle bag on the bed, "I thought you might want some clothes."

I smile at him and reach for the bag.

"Turn around," I order, ready to drop my towel. He raises an eyebrow but does what I say.

"Are you ok?"

I look up as I shrug on a bra and giggle, "Yes, I'm a werewolf remember."

Derek tenses, "I know, but those were Hunters. _Werewolf_ Hunters."

My smile droops and I continue dressing in silence. I finish and tell Derek he can turn around, which he does.

"I'm going away from town for a day or two so, you're in charge."

I smile, "Me? The newest member of your pack?"

"The oldest, and most experienced." He amends. I roll my eyes humorously,

"Are you calling me old?"

He makes an irritated sound, but smiles nevertheless, "Bye."

Once Derek leaves I sit on the couch in the main room of the loft and play Tetris on my MacBook. For a few hours the other three, Isaac, Erica and Boyd stay, but eventually the last two wander off and Isaac and I are left sitting next to each other on the couch.

"I'm bored." Isaac whines for the fifth time that hour. I sigh, "Same. Damn I wish we had a T.V."

Isaac nods, pulling a blanket up to his chin.

"Will you give me a Tattoo?"

I look up in surprise and lose my game of Tetris.

"Sure… what do you want?"

Isaac shrugs, "I'm not really sure yet, all I know is what I want it to represent."

"And that is?" I ask curiously.

"Strength… and freedom."

I nod and put my MacBook on the ground.

"I have a Tattoo that represents Strength, see?" I pull my shirt just high enough for Isaac to see a small but very decorative dragon, whose tail whips underneath my waistline.

"Awesome." Isaac breathes out. I shrug,

"It's one of the first Tattoos I got."

Isaac thinks for a moment then smiles, "I know what I want to get."

I get up and cross over to the somewhat derelict kitchen, searching the cabinets. I give a frustrated growl, slamming one of the doors.

"You need to bring me a few things first."

I give a short list of things that I need to Isaac and he leaves in search of them. I fall back onto the couch and take a nap, not really having anything much better to do. I awaken to the sound of the big, heavy metal door being slid open.

"I'm back and I brought people."

I glance up to find Scott and Stiles walking over to the couch, closely followed by Isaac.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up brother?" I call out, repositioning myself so that other people can fit on the couch. Stiles rolls his eyes,

"Hi. I'm surprised you're alive since I haven't really heard from you… at all since you joined Derek's pack."

I laugh,

"Well, being in a pack full of teenagers takes it's toll, I mean it is impossible to keep an eye on them!" I give Isaac a wink as he sits down on the ground, dumping his bag on the floor.

"Anyway it's only been like three days. I've gone months without even calling you." I add after a while. Stiles smiles, and throws himself onto the couch right next to me.

"Hey Scott." I call out as Stiles attempts to tackle me.

"Hey… Are you ok?" Scott answers, sitting on the floor next to Isaac and facing Stiles and I on the couch. Damn, Derek must have told him about me getting kidnaped. I glance at Stiles, he mustn't know. If he did he wouldn't be so happy right now.

"I'm fine." I snap sharply.

"So, are you ready for your tattoo?" I ask Isaac, trying desperately to change the subject. He nods, nudging his bag towards me, "All the stuff you wanted is in there… just a question though, why do you need a blow torch?"

I smirk, "How else am I to tattoo you?"

Isaac blanches,

"You burn it on?"

I nod distractedly and start taking things out of the bag.

"Woah, I'm not sitting through another tattoo! I already had to watch Scott get two!" Stiles gets up and walks to the door,

"I'll leave you guys to it."

Scott runs after him shouting, "Wait you're my ride!"


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THIS ONE IT'S REALLY LATE AND REALLY SHORT. ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY! I AM ALSO HAVING A HARD TIME FINDING SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY LOOKS LIKE AVERY, SO, IF YOU KNOW ANY ACTORS WHO HAVE BLUE EYES BLOND HAIR AND ARE QUITE TALL PLEASE TELL ME EITHER BY REVIEWING OR PM. **

**THANKS!**

* * *

Three hours and a whole bottle of Vodka later (one of the few things I asked Isaac to get.) I'm making the final touches on Isaacs tattoo. I finish and let out a yell, spilling a little bit of Vodka, from a bottle that Isaac just opened, over the newly burnt tattoo. I laugh at Isaac's pained expression and put the blowtorch down.

"And there you have it, one beautifully done tattoo! Compliments to Avery for that amazing performance in which she was a half drunk." I slur loudly. Isaac snorts,

"Yes thank you. Now pass me the bottle before I kill you."

I shove the bottle into his open hand and stand, running over to where I threw my laptop about 20 minutes ago.

"How about some music?"

I play the first thing on my iTunes library and pump it up as loud as it goes.

"Good idea!" Isaac yells happily, jumping up somewhat unsteadily, and starting to dance. I giggle and drunkenly join him.

I lie on my back in the middle of the floor with Isaac's head resting on my bare stomach. I bring the dull green Hemlock leaves to my lips and chew a whole mouthful thoughtfully. Isaac taps my arm and I pass him a few discarded leaves.

"Who knew that Hemlock does to werewolves what marijuana does to humans."

I giggle and nod my head bringing the bottle of vodka up to my lips. The last drop rolls out and I sigh.

"Someone needs to get more alcohol."

Isaac huffs,

"That someone is me, isn't it?"

I laugh and nod my head. Isaac lets out a frustrated sigh and rolls off me.

"Fine. But don't go to sleep while I'm gone."

I nod lazily and stand, moving towards my computer,

"I'm going to put some One Direction to make sure that doesn't happen."

Isaac snorts and walks out of the loft oblivious to his lack of shoes.

What makes you beautiful starts blaring and I smile, starting to dance. I've totally forgotten about everything, Being tortured, having a huge scar on my stomach, even about only wearing underclothes. That's what Hemlock does towerewolves.

I close my eyes as my favourite song comes on, Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the diamonds. Through the middle of the chorus the music turns off making me open my eyes with a frown on my face.

"What are you doing?"

I smirk a little at Derek's serious and somewhat angry face.

"What are _you_ doing?" I ask with a giggle bringing a handful of Hemlock up to my mouth. Derek catches my arm and turns it to get a better look at the pale green leaves.

"What is that?" He snarls nastily. I blink in confusion, fighting against his grip.

"It's fun! Have some!" I twist my arm out of his grip and try to move past him.

"What are you doing?" he asks again, stopping me from moving.

I get annoyed and push him backwards which hardly does anything.

"I got tortured for fucks sake! Look what they did!" I point at my exposed stomach angrily, shoving Derek slightly harder this time with the other hand.

"Stop whining." Derek snarls softly. He grabs the Hemlock leaves from my hand and smells them.

"Again, what is this?"

I giggle, snatching the leaves from his palm, "Hemlock."

"What? Isn't that poisonous?"

I shrug, finally pushing past him.

"Sure, to humans. But to supernatural beings like ourselves… its_ fun_."

Derek spins around grabbing the leaves from my hand and crushing them between his fingers. "No more for you."

I pout a little but eventually let the matter go.

"Dance with me!" I shout happily, turning the music on again. Derek raises an eyebrow in amusement, "I'm not dancing with you."

I make a puppy dog expression at him, which just makes him laugh.

"Nope. Still not dancing."

I step closer to him and put both my arms around his neck so that we are about 4 inches apart.

"Then kiss me."

He leans down so that our lips are now an inch away.

"No."

Before he can do anything I close the distance between us, kissing him on the lips passionately. He breaks free a few minutes later and laughs, "You are really drunk aren't you?"

I nod my head, in a fit of giggles. "I'm wasted."

Derek nods thoughtfully then picks me up, I mean literally picks me up, and carries me up the spiral staircase in the corner of the loft.

"I'm taking you to bed." He explains at the foot of the stairs. I bite my lip in fake nervousness, "But we haven't even been on a date."

Derek laughs but doesn't say anything. Finally we arrive at my room, which Derek opens with his foot.

I get deposited on the bed, still giggling.

"You're going to have a horrible hangover tomorrow. That can be your punishment."

I stifle my giggles enough to say,

"I don't get hangovers."


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS THIS IS NOT ME GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!**

I've just run out of Ideas... **PLEASE HELP ME IF YOU WANT MORE!**

I don't know what I want to happen I just need Ideas. I am on a 2 week hiatus from now.

**PLEASE** PM me because I could **REALLY** use the help!


End file.
